The Story of the Super Smash Bros Season 1
by norsewolf
Summary: What happens when you're bored with your job as the creator of existence? You make heroes and gods fight in a match that will prove who is the strongest. Now it's the mortals' turn to participate. Watch as 12 champions are summoned to prove who is the strongest, and find out the sketchy events that have been going on. This is the story of the Super Smash Brothers!


_Hey everybody! This is the prologue to my own Super Smash Bros. story, I don't really know how long this series will go but we'll see. This prologue is pretty short and I would really really love if you could give me some critique on the story because I love listening to people's thoughts and I really want to grow as a writer. So any critiques will be welcomed ^_^ I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Life. Creation. Death. Destruction. Opposites, yet somehow connected. This is a perfect description of the two great gods. The Order: Master Hand, and the Chaos: Crazy Hand. Brothers at heart but two completely different roles in their existences. Master Hand created everything, every universe, all of it. However there is such a thing as too much creation. That is where Crazy Hand comes in, if there is too much life to which it makes the scale of creation and destruction unbalanced, then it is Crazy Hand's job to destroy to restore balance.

However, being two all powerful gods can get quite boring. So the two brothers created a tournament that pits the powerful gods and immortal heroes that Master Hand has created and is held every 10,000 years. This tournament is held at the center of all creation: The Final Destination. Master Hand calls this tournament: The Super Smash Bros. Tournament. But with a tournament comes hype, and with hype there is bound to be disappointment for some. Because of this, celestial spectators became bored with the same all powerful gods, monsters, and heroes being in the tournament every time. Master Hand had one rule: no mortals. For fear that mortals would be killed in such a sport. A rational fear for someone of his position.

The disappointment from the celestial spectators got to Master Hand, and right now as we speak. He always does worry too much.

"Oh what to do, what to do?" The giant floating Hand said to himself as he floated across the room. "I just don't know."

The room that the Master Hand was in was called the Gate, it is where all the universes connect from pieces of thread. In this room you can see all of the different universes, there a thousands of them. However there is one universe that is not connected and for good reason. But let's not go into that. It's not that important. For now anyway. Trust me. To get back on track, in the middle of the room is a giant fountain that can show anything you wish. A person, a city, an event, anything.

At this point Master Hand's brother floats into the room.

"Still having trouble deciding the new fighters brother? Heh heh heh." Crazy Hand said with a taunting demeanor.

You see, Crazy Hand was indeed… well insane. Being the all powerful destroyer of existence would do that to you, obviously. From the looks of things Crazy Hand has been quite bored for a while. I bet that's not important, but a bored insano is a dangerous insano.

Master Hand turned to his brother.

"Unfortunately yes, brother. The spectators are being hasty and bored, they should know better than to annoy their creator." The god of creation angrily commented.

The god of chaos started to laugh.

"Shall I exterminate them? Give them a slow, painful, exasperating death? Please, brother. It's all I want. I'm so boooooooorrreeeeddd."

Master Hand became disgusted by his brother's pleads.

"Why do you take pleasure in destruction? In death?" Master Hand asked, "It is absolutely sickening how you find such immoral and selfish actions so pleasurable and 'fun.'"

"BECAUSE IT'S SO FUN TO SEE ALL THEIR POINTLESS LIVES THAT YOU GAVE THEM GO AWAY IN AN INSTANT NEVER TO RETURN! OOOO OOO BROTHER," Crazy Hand rambled, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S MY FAVORITE THING TO DESTROY? MY FAVORITE THING TO DESTROY ARE-"

"Afterlifes."

"AFTERLI- wait what? How did you know?"

Master Hand tensed up.

"Because, brother," Master Hand said with such annoyance, "I have literally heard you say that over, and over, and over again since I created existence. It gets annoying after the literal eternity that I have spent with you. Now, I would appreciate it very much if you would, Go. Away. I'm busy here."

Crazy Hand fell silent for a bit. Defeated he started to leave the Gate, until he stopped and turned around.

"Broth-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ANNOYING INSANE TYRANT?" Master Hand yelled while at the same time fired a laser of pure energy at Crazy Hand, whom of which dodged the attack.

"I have an idea for your tournament, jeez." Crazy Hand said.

Master Hand stood silent for a couple seconds,  
"This better be good."

If Crazy Hand could smile he totally would be right now,

"Why don't you use mortal heroes in your next tournament, because I-"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Master Hand had to stop to think the incredibly stupid question he just asked. Crazy Hand then chimed in more,

"Now before you you go off on me again, brother, hear me out," Crazy Hand said, "Your, spectators are bored of immortals in tournaments, they all have special powers that don't ground themselves in what I call 'mortal reality'. They grow bored of the flashy powers, the universe sized explosions, they want something more… natural. Bringing mortal heroes would be an excellent idea. Now you can have some immortals, probably only one, but you can have other mortals who do have powers, but aren't god-like, but can take a serious beating, do you know what I am saying, brother dearest?"

Master Hand stared at Crazy Hand dumbfoundedly.

"Crazy Hand. I- um. That is actually genius."

"I can be smart when I want to!" said the god of destruction with pride.

"This… this is amazing! I'm starting looking for them right now."

Millennia upon Millennia, trust me they have time to kill, Master Hand looked over the infinite universes. Slaving seeing the greatest heroes from each universe. In the end he found twelve champions, two brothers, a knight in green-clad, a space bounty hunter, a space war hero, an ex-bounty hunter turned intergalactic racer, a great ape, a dinosaur, a boy called "the chosen one", two wild animals with great power, and one godlike being who is still considered a baby to his colleagues and does not know his full potential.

"Yes! Yes! Finally, I have my all-stars!" Master Hand exclaimed, "Now to finally round them up. The Super Smash Bros. Tournament begins tomorrow!"

Then, here it begins. The origin of the Super Smash Bros… what? Did you think it stopped here? Oh nonononono, this was merely exposition. Backstory for what's to come. Why am I being so vague? Oh you'll find out. Later. Some of you already know who I am. This won't be the last time you'll be seeing me. I promise you that. But for now, enjoy the adventures you will read, the action, the drama, and then finally when things seem the brightest, I will slaughter every last living thing in existence. And nothing will stand in my way. See you then.

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed what I wrote! There will be more as soon as I can write it. I hope this gives everybody a good impression. Have a good day! ^_^_


End file.
